


呼吸

by MiZhuang



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk!Steve, Emetophilia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, chugging, liquid stuffing, 伤害／慰藉, 呕吐癖性冲动, 呕吐行为, 喝醉的Steve, 液体充满, 猛灌, 病态
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiZhuang/pseuds/MiZhuang
Summary: 声明：此作品属于作者Kax，本人仅翻译。若有错误或有更好的翻译方式，欢迎指正 :)
Steve发现他只要狂喝Asguardian的啤酒就能够喝醉。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792612) by [Kax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kax/pseuds/Kax). 



> 本作含有情色性的呕吐行为，无法接受请打叉。

　　Tony一只手轻靠在Steve鼓胀的腹部，另一只手放在他的大腿上。Steve坐在绒布沙发里，这地方早就成为了他们这么“玩”的地方。他们全身赤裸，Tony的勃起坚挺地立在双腿间，而Steve的肿胀则是随着他扭动的动作，撞击着自己的肚脐。然而，Steve依然持续索求着从吸管里吸着啤酒。

　　那是Asguardian的东西，很烈的东西，这些事都是从Steve到底会不会喝醉这个实验开始的，不过几乎已经超出了他们的控制。它往好的说是感官上的极致享受，同时也是黑暗的、肮脏的癖好。除了Steve之外，Tony甚至没有告诉任何人。这是属于他们从来都无法诉诸他人的痴迷与欲望，同时也将他们凑在一起。这是专属他们的，当Steve继续喝酒时，他们眼中只容得下彼此。

　　Tony的双手游移在他的皮肤上，欣赏般地描摹着Steve腹部肌肉逐渐消失的纹路。金发男人打嗝变得短促，他胃里的空气随着每一口啜饮而减少。Tony爱Steve这样子──为了他如此坚决、自愿打破底限。他膨胀的腹部被里面的啤酒绷紧、撑开，形成一条几乎要到达极限的圆滑曲线。这是测试他作为一个超级人类时，体内容量的极佳试验。而之所以单独展现在Tony面前，则充满了Tony自己的私心。当Steve终于将吸管从嘴里拉出来、又一次打嗝，并因那股将他撑开的力量发出呻吟时，这欲望才停止下来。

　　Tony将手从Steve的腹部移开，握住他的阴茎。他缓慢而小心地撸动着，让Steve试图稳住呼吸时，能够分散注意力。这是Steve第一回的最后阶段，用来看他需要花多久时间平静下来。花费的时间越长，也代表大量酒精影响他到一定程度，而这种情况也许会对他产生作用。

　　他注视着Steve的挣扎，带着一种晦暗的欣赏目光。毫无疑问，这是残酷的，但面对男人这个样子，他永远都无法满足──快要吐出来的模样、频繁吞咽后的喉咙里每个咕噜声、浅浅的呼吸，以及专注凝视着他脸庞的样子。

　　“呼吸……”正当Steve再次打嗝并发出呻吟后，Tony继续轻柔地抚摸他，伴着一声带有鼓励意味的含糊话语。

　　“你真是太棒了。”这时他没再挤压Steve的腹部，不过将手从阴茎落下，用温柔的力道滑过并爱抚着那凸起的曲线，另一只手则转而去触碰自己。

　　缓下来的呼吸以及情人带着轻缓力度的手，Steve控制着一个愈发强烈的嗝气，喉咙后方充满了液体，发出的声音更像是舒缓后的叹息，而他也稍稍放松了会儿。

　　Tony笑了笑，然后抓住Steve扔开的管子。趁这些啤酒还有时，他自己可以喝个几口。这是好东西，而他只需要喝几口来感受一下。尽管喝醉从来不是他的目的，但他需要顾虑到Steve，而这代表他们或多或少要保持清醒。

　　“我没办法就这样看着你，我现在就要爆了。”他握着吸管一小会儿后，低声喃喃，另外一只手圈住阴茎的根部挤压，来强调如果Steve决定要让他看的话，那么他会认真起来。

　　“已经吗？”Steve挑逗地回道，尽管最后一个嗝带来的缓冲很快就消逝了。

　　如果他还能够调笑，就代表了他还能够接吻，所以Tony丢下吸管将手指穿过他的头发，然后将它往下拉。他只能吮到他的下唇几秒，Steve就即时将自己拉回，以防嗝气进到Tony嘴里。他将头转开，让气体从对方的耳边滑过。

　　这个轻嗝不该让他这么兴奋的，但Tony早已放弃去弄明白这些事。Steve总是让自己的肚腹里充满着气体，Tony的手则温和地在他背后画圈，抚慰因他的赞美而感到羞窘的Steve。

　　“你连一下都没办法忍住，对吧？真胀，Steve……你真完美。”

　　“Tony……”原本要回应Tony对他的赞美，可是他的话语随着肚腹的绞痛停下，并发出一声轻哼。他又想打嗝了，接下来的呻吟让他比上一个还想吐，而Tony只是继续用坚定而缓慢的力道按抚着他的背

　　“放松。你知道你让我兴奋起来了，只要配合它就好。”Tony已经说得够多了，现在继续鼓励Steve对他来说没有什么用处。

　　金发男人将额头靠到Tony的肩膀上，喉间因为肌肉的痉挛而发出咕噜声，并再次打了个满含液体的嗝。他可以感觉到喉咙后方的啤酒，但Tony只是持续抚摸着，直到他再次放松，不再那么想吐。如果他等了太久，会降低啤酒能够带来的效果，所以他强迫自己坐直前不停狂喝及深呼吸。

　　每次呕吐感袭来时，都让他感到新奇与突然，但他必须好好利用下次感觉来临前暂时缓下来的时候。呕吐感与他的身体对抗着，而这并不是什么容易忍受的事。他再次捉住管子，将更多酒送进嘴里。

　　当Steve又一次以一个腹胀之人不该有的不寻常热情开始狂喝啤酒时，Tony温和地抚摸着他的腹部。他胃里没有其他东西，早上的禁食确保了他体内没有食物会影响酒精的吸收。Steve在把吸管拿开前，猛地灌了好几口。这一次他喉咙发出咕噜声的时候，他轻轻压制住了，啤酒在他喉咙后方晃动。他的脸上出现了另外一种挣扎的痕迹。他试图将酒咽下，同时藉呼吸来将一切处理好，然而他这次再也不能控制住。喉咙后方持续传来的压力并未减弱，突然来袭的呕吐感带来了强烈的痛苦，他知道他这次吞不下去了。

　　他抓过他们身边桌上的垃圾桶，在他又一次吐出嗝气前俯身过去，将一口啤酒吐进垃圾桶底部。

　　“这就对了，Steve，把它们都吐出来。”正当Steve试图与想吐的欲望对抗时，Tony这么鼓励道。酒液涌上喉头，他的身体僵硬而紧绷，但没有再抵抗那股欲望。他已经喝到超过所能容纳的极限，他的身体想要消除掉这种快要超过他所需的不适感。Tony的手在他又一次掩住嘴时还是放在他的胃上，啤酒不断流入垃圾桶里。他的咽喉反射如同他的其他部位一样厉害，啤酒均匀而稳定地涌出，直到Steve发出一声不适的呜咽才停止。此刻绝对是不舒服的，可是Tony和他在一起，按摩着他颤抖的胃并亲吻他的肩膀。

　　“吐出来，宝贝，就这样……就这样，”当Steve呕吐时胃部肌肉的紧绞，足以使Tony的阴茎搏动。而对比于他肌肉伸展的样子，Tony可以感觉到Steve的胃正缩小到它空腹时的大小。Steve再次吐进了垃圾桶，缓和下来的呕吐让Tony知道这个垃圾桶快到四分之一满了，然后Steve把垃圾桶放回桌上。

　　Steve做了个看似颤抖的深呼吸，泪水刺痛了他的双眼。Tony摩擦着他平坦下来的胃，给他恢复的空间。毕竟，他只有一分钟。

　　“好了吗？”Tony问，现在他们身边的啤酒味越发浓烈。

　　“嗯，好些了。”Steve清了清喉咙，在Tony若无其事地用另一只手爱抚着他萎靡下来的阴茎时，仍在平稳呼吸。当Steve快吐了的时候，他就会尽快让自己恢复到正常状态。当他们决定要这么玩，而非谨慎看待时，这就成了一把双面刃。他也不是个机器人，仍需要一分钟来平复，所以Tony在开口说话前给予他这段安静的时间。

　　“好了，”他落下一个轻吻在Steve的下颔，将手从他依旧疲软的阴茎移开，拿过吸管递还给他。

　　“继续，我想再看你为我撑开自己……让你的肚脐凸出来，我会使你胀到无法走路。”

　　Steve从疲惫过后的放松时刻闭上眼，对于这提议露出几分满足的笑容。他知道Tony将会履行他的承诺，让他为此求他停下。虽然他能不能让肚脐凸出来是个大问题，但他知道Tony就是说说罢了。Steve依然觉得有些想吐，他清楚继续把酒喝下去只会让自己的情况更糟，不过如果不继续的话，他先前做的事都没有意义了。所以他沉默地从Tony那里拿过吸管，放回自己嘴里。在开始吸之前，他做了个呼吸的动作。

　　Tony向后靠，这样一来他就能看得更清楚。他盯着Steve随着一次次吞咽而起伏的喉头，一只手放在自己的阴茎上，另外一只手掠过Steve现在已经有些微曲线的腹部。Steve无力地握了握拳头，他这次在停下来前到底能够累积多少的量，只有当他停止吸啜，且含着吸管的嘴开始打嗝时，才逐渐被注意到。

　　“Fuck……”Tony低声道，Steve的眼睛紧紧锁住他的。当他继续喝酒时，眼里是专注的神情。正常来讲，Steve一天所能容纳的液体──或是食物──的量是十分惊人的，但将他的容纳量扩张到这样的地步，就真的是另外一回事了。

　　Steve只有在他需要深呼吸时才停下喝的动作，他停止喝酒，盘旋在他体内的二氧化碳让他在吐气的时候打了个长长的饱嗝。他快速地呼吸了下，在将吸管塞回嘴里前，又打了次轻嗝。他仍没办法如同第一轮那样愉快地喝着啤酒，不过已经能开始享受过度饱胀所带来的那种、几乎无法呼吸的感觉。他爱极了他所感受到的紧绷与充实感，且他开始爱上腹部绞痛的感觉。

　　而且，理所当然的，Steve无法否认他喜欢当他把自己肚子弄得鼓胀时，Tony看着他的方式。他的眼里总是充满着欲望，比替他口交或干他时更令人陶醉。所以不用废话的是，他肯定会尽他所能地使他们眼神有接触。

　　这次是Tony打断了这接触，将鼻子凑近了Steve的颈边，来 _感受_ 他的吞咽。一只手仍放在阴茎上，另一只手覆上Steve被撑开的胃。他用拇指搔弄着对方肚脐上薄薄的皮肤，指腹缓慢地绕着圈滑进了那个柔软的小孔。当他几乎确定他能感受到Steve在他手底下的鼓起时，他发出了呻吟。

　　“Steve。”他在对方颈窝发出了一声由衷的轻吟，几乎要迷失了自我──他唯一能够听到的只有频繁吸取啤酒，及喉咙将之吞下的声音。这是种对他来说仍很陌生的性爱方式，但感觉就像是参与了一个能够让他更加兴奋的禁忌行为。他啮咬着Steve的脖颈，急切地让自己得到满足。

　　Steve此刻是否因为知道这可能将Tony逼到极限，而选择暂时停下来打深且长的嗝，或是说这样继续下去正刚好，都不重要了。Tony绷紧下腹，当高潮来临时，他深深地颤抖了下。一股白浊喷溅上他的手，当他随着那股力量震动时，在Steve的肩上发出了不大的呻吟。他没有意识到他紧紧抓着Steve的腹部，直到稍后开始冷静后才发现。他道歉着放松了力道，然后用掌心来回摩擦着Steve的大腿来平稳呼吸。

　　“现在是谁不能控制自己？”Steve轻声抱怨，在他稳住呼吸的时候，吸管被遗忘了一会儿。Tony在他的颈窝里露出笑容，听着Steve在一片安静中发出的一连串短促嗝声，然后刻意在他的胃部给予赞许的有力轻拍。

　　“你也是。还没饱是吗？”他往后退，拿过他扔在椅背上的T-shirt擦他的手。

　　“有点，还没饱。”尽管可以看出他已经完成任务了：他的胃再次变得又硬又圆。Tony决定下次他们这么干的时候要让Steve骑在他身上，这样他就可以在对方变得越来越棒和鼓胀的时候，听到啤酒在他体内流动的声音。

　　“嗯，继续。”Tony的眼里仍覆着一层代表兴奋与情欲的脑内啡，脸上浮现的笑容有些不协调，而Steve只能也露出笑容作为回应。

　　“你想要我帮你射出来，还是放你一个人在这里？”Tony抓住Steve的背问道。

　　“不，只要做你之前……对我肚脐做的事就好。”他现在承认他比之前还要更爱这样子，老天，他们在这里做的足以让他们抛开羞耻心。

　　“哦，你喜欢那样，嗯？”Tony宛如审视般地瞇起双眼，尽管他也跟着露出了得意的笑容。他感到有些兴奋，但只是兴奋，而这使他高兴地不去剥夺Steve享受的东西。

　　“──继续喝，我要开始摸你了。”这话并非是说这对他来说是件苦差事或是什么，他很高兴知道Steve享受他对他肚脐的爱抚。

　　Steve迟疑的时间足以让他在将吸管弄直前再打一个轻嗝。Tony张开双手覆上他的胃，以欣赏的目光按摩了一下，然后将一根拇指直直戳进Steve的肚脐，就如同他所承诺的那样。

　　现在Tony将手从那里移开，Steve感受到对方坚定地刺激着他紧绷的胃，轻轻呻吟着，他的阴茎自己立了起来。Steve又觉得饱了，不过吸管边隐约的嗝声与开渐渐发热的四肢，让他感觉他还能够继续。酒精对他产生了影响，他感觉得到，他以一种新的热情开始喝。

　　Tony很肯定他会将接下来的夜晚像这样用极端的爱慕来膜拜他的肚腹，如果他能动的话，他将会亲吻并吸吮Steve的肚脐，而现在他必须忍下来。他按摩着，直到他的手指开始感觉到手下肌肉的紧绷，但接着还是继续按揉。Tony享受着Steve的阴茎因他而充血，还有他持续发出的细微声响。

　　Steve又拉开吸管，因为他再次感受到过饱的感觉，逐渐的兴奋让他好了一些。他放下吸管，一只手握拳堵住那个饱含水气的嗝，另一只手放在他胃部撑出的曲线上。

　　“……你自己摸，摸给我看。”Tony说。

　　Steve的眉毛又微微蹙了起来，但他轻轻点了点头，然后将两只手放到肚子上。Tony将手置于他的大腿上，Steve开始抚摸。他按揉着几个特别不适的地方，专注于顶端的曲线，以及感觉有二氧化碳堆积的地方。他发出哼哼，给自己几下轻拍来提醒自己有多胀。他玩弄着自己的肚脐，喉头突如其来的强烈收缩让他在Tony身上晃动着。

　　他几乎没注意到他闭上了眼睛，当吸管突然塞进他的双唇间时，他才再度睁开寻找Tony的眼睛。他不自觉地开始吸着，继续抚摸着他膨胀的腹部。

　　Tony总是能够分辨啤酒是什么时候开始发生作用的，因为Steve看起来有些沉醉了，他按压着Steve的大腿，让金发男人自己把吸管弄好。如果男人想要停止的话，所需要做的就是停下来，没人会阻止──无论如何这并非强迫行为。不过Tony告诉过他，他似乎喜欢自己喝到超出容量的负荷，然而Tony并不鼓励他这么做。Tony发现他喜爱Steve难受时，身体所承受的那种紧绷。且若是他们彼此弄出来的话，将会更好。

　　“继续，Steve。老天，看看你的肚子，因为我而胀得鼓鼓的，宝贝……看看你……”Steve依然按压着他自己，双手带着抚慰的力道游移着，同时一直喝、喝、喝。他在吸管边，喉头发出轻微的咕噜声，等喉咙的痉挛越发剧烈时，他让吸管从他嘴里滑出。

　　Steve因为疼痛而缩了下，Tony单手抚摸着他的后背。Steve呻吟着打嗝，手指按压在他胃部。

　　太多了。

　　他太胀了，每一次喉咙发出咕噜声时，都伴随着肌肉的收缩。Steve知道他必须将嗝打出来，而依照他较好的判断，他抓过吸管吸了一大口，希望酒能够帮他打嗝。

　　Steve喘着气，喉咙发出咕噜声。他往前靠将额头放在Tony肩膀上，双手仍旧抓着胃部。

　　“该死……”Steve哼哼，嗝气再度涌上。Tony轻轻笑了笑，在Steve依偎向他的时候，手上加快了抚摸的速度。

　　嗝声、嗝声、呻吟、嗝声、呻吟。

　　“ _Tony_ _。_ ”Steve的语气好像这是Tony的错似的，但是他知道Steve只是因为疼痛，才会脱口喊他。

　　“坐直。”Tony脸上仍带着一抹微笑，但那笑容满是同情。当Steve试着自己坐直时，他在对方的后背重重拍了几下。喉咙里又发出咕噜声，尽管咬紧牙齿，还是泄出些许嗝声，而他放松了一会儿。

　　“你感觉到了，不是吗？”Tony拍了下他的背，Steve又打嗝了，喉咙里都是液体和咕噜声。

　　“嗯。”当Steve能回答的时候，他应了一声，并做了个深呼吸，“这样很好。”另外一股绞痛袭击而来，因为他已经吐过了，所以他能感觉到第一波反胃，于是发出难受的呻吟。这感觉来得太过迅速，这对他的身体来说一直是种冲击。不过这至少让他不用担心如果吃到什么坏东西的话，会有连续好几个小时的不适。他又打了个浓嗝，Tony都能听到他喉咙里啤酒的声音。Tony在Steve的背上轻轻划着圈。

　　“拿着垃圾桶，我不想弄坏它。”

　　Steve声音微弱地说，然后靠近垃圾桶。垃圾桶的底部依旧有着他前一次吐出来的酸啤酒味，他现在还要再吐一些进去。他颤抖着，发出不舒服的呕吐声，然后他胃里的啤酒稳定地流进了垃圾桶里。这次并没有这么容易吐出来，令他不适的微热让他清楚地感觉到额头一片汗湿，随着一口东西再度涌上他的喉头，他有些作呕。

　　“继续，很好──嘿，”Steve的眼角挤出点泪水，Tony将自己坐正了一些，拍了拍他的后背，另一只手将头发从Steve的脸拨开。

　　“你做得对，为我呼吸。”Steve在另外一个嗝气涌上来前，试图调节他的呼吸，而他又吐了一次，呕吐物持续地涌到垃圾桶里。Tony将手掌从Steve的头发往下滑到喉咙，感受着每一口啤酒流到垃圾桶时，那处肌肉的律动。在Steve似乎又要吐出来的时候，他带着安抚意味地摸了摸。

　　“你真棒，Steve，真棒。”Tony喃喃，Steve稳住呼吸，在他确定自己能安全地把垃圾桶放回桌子前，又往里面吐了一下。他没有想要喝得像第二轮那样多，但现在至少有先前的三分之一。Tony拿过他的T-shirt交给金发男人让他擦嘴，看着他擦干净。

　　Steve的胃跟他的喉咙一样痛，萦绕不去的不适感彷佛他才刚刚吐过似的。Tony伸手将他眉毛上的汗水与脸颊上的泪痕抹去，接着拉着他靠向自己。

　　“放松，你很好……放松就行。”Tony低声道，将手指从Steve的后颈滑到头发上，轻柔地抚摸着他的后脑勺。这姿势带着纯粹的深情，而Steve努力平稳呼吸，让自己从逐渐消散的不适感中冷静下来。Tony的手在他背上来回游走，然后来到了他的肩膀，温柔地拥住这个比他还壮硕了些的男人，回到他的头发轻轻拍抚。

　　“值得吗？”Tony终于开口问。

　　“我想要更多。”Steve喃喃，挣脱开他的怀抱，最后自己坐直。

　　“更多。在那样之后？”Steve想要更多这个想法，让他的胯下再度立了起来。但金发男人的喉咙带着过度摩擦过后的沙哑，看起来也十分疲惫，说好的同时也不算太好。他的脸颊潮红，可是只有时间才会知道这到底是因为他太过费力，还是因为他喝的酒。

　　“你不想要吗？”

　　“──不、不，如果你想要更多的话，那当然可以。我会坐在这里。”坐在对方身下，Tony试着不要再次兴奋起来。Steve已经来过三回了，但只有他情欲来的时候才比较顺利。而他现在仍想要更多？唔。

　　Steve的头有些晕，他感觉他在Tony身上有点晃。酒精到底在什么时候开始发生作用是很难发现的，不过一旦开始发作，就是发作了。他觉得很温暖，不过天杀的竟也觉得胃里空荡荡的。

　　这不太对，他想要被充满。

　　舒服、饱胀，浑身被填满。

　　再次抓住吸管，Steve喝了第一口后停了下来，满意于酒液冲开了嘴里的酸味，不过他的胃也微微地翻腾了一会儿。他应该喝点除了啤酒以外的东西，但他们只有啤酒，所以他只好继续。

　　慢慢地，他喝着。

　　Tony小心地看着他，看的时候双手放在大腿上。Steve喝了几次并不重要，但这行为总是能让他兴奋。要不是因为他还在不应期的话，他现在早就又射出来了。尽管他注意到Steve的腹部微微地颤动着，他还是将视线往上移──Steve的眼睛紧紧闭着，双唇紧抿住吸管，频繁地吞咽着。

　　“Steve。”他的话没什么用。

　　尽管作为一个超级士兵，过量就是过量，而Steve已经喝得太多了，不过依然倔强而坚决地喝着。他无视Tony喝了一口，可是马上就后悔了。他必须放弃堵住自己的嘴，身体紧紧绷着。

　　“Steve，别只是让你自己感到难受，我们会给你其他东西。”Tony将吸管猛地从Steve嘴里拉出来，金发男人轻轻打了个嗝，并不反对他的举动。他并不常喝醉，现在的他比喝醉前还要更加随和。

　　“你还好吗？”Tony问，小心翼翼地看着安静不动的Steve。Steve缓慢的摇了摇头，然后打了个轻嗝，再次转向垃圾桶。他这次几乎不能再喝下任何东西了，他将胃里其他的残余物也跟着吐了出来，用力呕进垃圾桶里。当Steve继续干呕时，Tony脸上的表情软了下来，很显然他们做过头了。

　　Steve咳嗽着，又呕了一次，但什么都没吐出来。Tony能做的只是抚摸他，一只手在他的背上，另一只手在他的大腿上，按抚着让他缓和些。至少Steve的阴茎现在有了反应，看起来好像就是因为他的触摸。他们很明显做过了头，但Steve看起来还可以接受。酒精的影响最多只能维持一小时，Steve几乎不可能因此中毒。Tony让他不断打嗝直到吐出来，但Steve似乎平静了下来，并试图呼吸。

　　“继续，大男孩，让我兴奋起来。我会给你一些水和面包。”

　　Steve看起来并没有刚吐完时该有的难受，他喝到有些麻木了，身子摇摇晃晃的，他试图站起身让Tony兴奋起来。接着他跌进了椅子里，笑得像是不再那么难受的样子，就像往常那样。Tony感觉有些不是滋味，但他相信Steve的胃里 _是_ 空的。他在Steve的双眼间落下轻吻，然后抓过垃圾桶。当他替Steve拿来好东西填饱他的时候，这东西不能在他们旁边。

　　“Tony。”

　　“嗯？”Tony看着Steve喝醉的脸，不禁露出笑容。

　　“我不想让我的肚脐凸出来。”

　　Steve这话使他发笑，Tony认为Steve现在状况不错，他能够稍稍离开几分钟。

　　“我会照顾你，明天我休息。不过我们先吃面包。”然后口交，如果Steve有感觉的话。

**Author's Note:**

> 也许我有很多方式能够使这篇文章变得更好，但当它是个有关呕吐的怪癖小说时，我决定就这么把它贴上来。很惊讶于我所得到的回应，这是我第一次写这样的怪癖作品！


End file.
